


Wizardmon's Quest: The Prophecy Revealed

by MitzvahRose



Series: My Best Works [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: Years have passed since Myotismon, and 02 is starting. That isn't, however, where this story is placed. This story is placed in a whole new world and time, where Royal Knights constantly clash with Demon Lords, and humans are - for now - a mere legend. Our story starts in the mystical land of Witchelny, following a young Candlemon and his friends on a journey they never expected...





	1. The Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have finally decided to post this story! XD Thank you, thank you... no applause is necessary. :3
> 
> *Crickets, crickets, crickets*
> 
> Me: -.-
> 
> ANYwaaays... I really hope you guys enjoy this! It's my first story not truly based on any season of Digimon, aside from the original Adventure season, 'cause that's where I got Wizardmon from. You'll have to see just how that plays into this story though. ;)
> 
> I noticed very few people write about Witchelny... so hopefully this story will chance that. :) Yes, Demon Lords, Royal Knights, Witchelny, and plenty of other digital lore will be found in this story. By-the-way, humans won't really have a role in this story, at least in the beginning they won't. Not quite sure if I'll include them. So, please enjoy, and R&R peoples... COMMENT! :D
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The usual: I don't own Digimon in general, or anything else I may have borrowed or will borrow. The only thing I own is the storyline and any digimon I might add that I have personally created, so no stealing people! Oh, and all borrowed chars belong to, well, their owners. I will only put this up on the first chapter, 'cause I think you guys get it. Yadda, yadda, yadda... ON WITH THE STORY! :D
> 
> ...Though I do wish I could own Digimon... *Sniffles* Then again, imagine the lawsuit, lol! Toei suing random fanfiction writer XD
> 
> /
> 
> Italics - Dreams or thoughts within a dream  
> 'Italics' - Thoughts  
> "Normal" - Speech

"Aaahhh!"

"No!"

"We have to hel-"

_Silence… Everything stopped, including the speaker... Nothing dare stir… I felt strangely numb, yet calm..._

_Thud! I fell to the ground, dropping like a stone, my head tilted to the side ever so slightly…_

"Wizarmon!"

"No! Why did you do that?!"

_The darkness, it was closing in on me… I couldn't leave yet, though… there was something, someone left…_

"Please Wizarmon, don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me, you bastard!"

_That voice, I knew it from somewhere… It seemed sad, like she was crying._

"You idiot, you damn idiot! You-you took that blow for us! Why did you do it? Damn you!" _The voice yelled._

_Was she mad at me for something?_

_All I could here was my heart pounding in my ears and that one insistent voice, but even those seemed somehow distant.… then I heard someone in the background, it was male, he seemed… annoyed. Why?_

"Y-you MONSTER!" _That voice again._

"-demon! How could you?" _A new voice, younger, she was crying too._

 _A deep, cruel laugh, it sickened me. It seemed somehow ugly, evil._ "How could I not? And, thank you, my dear. I am, aren't I?" _He laughed again. Then he made a sort of growling noise in the back of his throat._ "Next time, don't get in my way, fool…" _I felt his menacing gaze directed towards me. I didn't care, though, he couldn't harm me anymore. I wasn't quite sure how I knew that._

"Wizarmon! Y-you-you're going to be okay! Please Wizarmon!"

_The second voice, was she talking to me? If so, did I know her too? A flash of silver, it seemed to glitter as it fell towards me, sparkling like a thousand diamonds even though there was no light. Something wet dropped on my cheek; was that, a tear?_

"Wizarmon, no! Don't leave us! Don't leave _me_ … don't leave me… don't leave me… please…" _She was sobbing again._ "Wake up Wizarmon, please Wizarmon, wake up…."

_That first voice! Who was it? I felt like I knew it, but I couldn't recognize it._

"-ilmon, thank you…"

_Another voice… it seemed familiar, somehow. What was happening?_

"Wizarmon! **NO!** "

* * *

 

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump!_ My heart was pounding wildly, as though trying to burst out of my chest. Sweat was pouring down my face even though I felt cold. I soon realized I was in bed. I had been having only a nightmare. After a moment's rest, I recalled that I've had that dream before. It was weird, normally I couldn't remember it quite so vividly, but this time was apparently an exception. On instinct, one of my fists was repeatedly clenching and releasing, a habit of mine for when I try to calm down. My breathing steadily eased and I stopped my twitching movement. My other hand instinctively went to my cheek to feel for the tear; however, when I pulled my hand away, all I saw was grey from the sweat dripping off me—which was in reality wax. The tear wasn't there anymore. Come to think of it, was it ever really there in the first place if it had all been merely a dream? It had all seemed so _real_ though! The voices were also gone; they were kind, caring—nicer than that male's, that's for sure. I missed them, I was almost sad… still,

"What a relief," I gasped that last part out loud, finally calming down. My heartbeat had thankfully slowed to its regular pace.

"Candlemon, what's wrong?" A soft voice asked from the dimly lit darkness.

"Ugh! What does a Digimon have ta do ta get some shuteye 'round here? What time is it? Wha!? It's tha middle o' tha night, fer crying out loud! Just my luck, right before the most important day of my life too!" Another voice, it didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular and sounded _extremely_ annoying already.

A nervous giggle followed, along with a poorly hidden yawn. "Nearly midnight, to be precise," the first voice clarified.

I soon realized who they were. They were my roommates back at the academy, whom also happened to be my best friends.

 _'What an odd dream…'_ I thought to myself. "Sorry to have awakened you…" I murmured instead, while trying to remember the details from my dream.

"Urgh, what was it this time, huh?" The second voice groaned. I chuckled quietly. Thankfully, he didn't hear me. It never occurred to me that I would ever be glad to hear his voice again. Then his green eyes flashed, "Wait, le'me guess, the baby got scared and needed big, bad Trix to save him? Am I close? Ha! Ba-boom!" I sighed. My happiness to hear him quickly dissipating. Again, it had never occurred to me in the slightest.

"Another nightmare," The first voice stated, ignoring the other one. It wasn't a question.

"Good guess." I chuckled then sighed, "Sorry, yes, I apologize if I woke you, please go back to sleep." I tilted my head, using the flame that always dances above me as a light. Just in case you didn't know, I dim it to near extinction when I'm asleep for my friends' and pillow's benefit.

My two friends were both sitting up in bed. I watched as Trix, (the second voice and an Impmon if you hadn't already guessed) went from grinning stupidly, to cowering slightly as his sister (the first voice and another Impmon) stared daggers at him. I snickered at him as he blinked his eyes repeatedly in my direction while they adjusted to the light. His sister was facing away from me so her eyes had it easier.

The two of them are nearly identical. Both are about the same height as me, (a few feet tall) stand on two legs, look like mini purple-demons with white faces—their purple foreheads coming down to a point—have spade-shaped tails, and three clawed toes and fingers on each hand and foot. The two of them always wear their signature red gloves and bandannas (you hardly ever catch them without those garments) and have a little, yellow, demonic smiley-face with pointed teeth imprinted on their bellies. I suppose you could call them twins, even though digimon don't have parents. They've always stuck by each other, through thick and thin, so I guess they would be the digimon equivalent to that.

The brother is the elder of the two, but only by a few minutes—though he never stops teasing his sister about it. The primary differences between the two siblings are their eyes, no, that isn't it, for their eyes are exactly the same color—emerald. No, the difference is the expression found behind the eyes. Trix's are sharp—the kind that automatically give keepers the impression to keep an eye or two on him. Right now though, you can see that they are filled with annoyance, but whenever they aren't, you can be sure they will be laughing through slits in that mischievous way of his, darting back and forth looking for the opportune moment to pull a prank or jest while his mouth sweet talked him out of unwelcome situations with that odd Brooklyn accent of his. Oh yes, to add to his… _colorful_ personality, he seems to have somehow picked up a human accent. His sister doesn't have the accent, which makes it even stranger.

As I was saying, his sister's eyes are kind and caring—the reverse of how she's acting right now; not the traits you would usually connect with an Impmon, I know, but they are there none-the-less. Despite that, you can easily find that mischievous glint in there—that being the Impmon's trademark. Regardless, she's a good friend to have, much like her brother. She's one of those digimon who never gets mad at you, no matter what you do. That doesn't mean she's a push-over though, because she can throw a nasty punch when she wants to—which is rare, but, ohohoh! When she _does_ throw a tantrum, you don't want to be anywhere near her.

They often stand out in public, and it isn't due to their odd appearance. Still, they have been known to get the occasional sideways glance. It's really because you don't often find Impmon here even though there are plenty of other Virus and demon digimon around. There are loads of rumors about them. Some say that their "parents" were part of a band of traveling salesmen and left them here for whatever reason. Others say that they just showed up one day out of nowhere, just out of the blue; and still others (usually the mean rookies) say that they were mutant children or something, and not being able to bear the sight of them their caretakers abandoned them on the streets. I personally don't believe any of that. Actually, I'm not sure myself what brought them here. All I know is that they are my friends, and so I'll stand up for them whenever anyone tries to lay one of those ridiculous stories down on them. It's time to get back to the matter at hand, however…

"Nah, its fine I was awake already."

"Well, _I_ wasn't! What about that, huh?"

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, ignoring Trix.

"Good guess," she imitated me. I chuckled again.

"Hey, hey! What about me! Hello?"

Slowly turning her face towards me so as not to aggravate her eyes, Trix's sister, continuing to ignore her brother, said, "You should go back sleep too Candlemon, it's late."

"Hey! I know you can hear me, so don't ignore me… guys!" He practically yelled at us to get our attention. He hates being ignored. I wonder if he's angry at all…

"Sorry, what was that? Did you say something?" I responded innocently enough.

"Hey! Not funny!" Yup, he's definitely mad. I grinned evilly.

"Actually…" I couldn't help myself, I laughed, my grin growing even wider.

"Why, I ought a…! Hey, sis! Come on, back me up here!"

"You know, it _was_ pretty funny," Trix's sister admitted. She was grinning now too. Trix gave us both a death stare.

"Cool it, bro. We're just kidding!"

"Yah, we were just messing with you."

Trix grumbled at us, but then said, "Yah, yah, whatever…" he shot us an impish grin.

Yah, sure he can be a pain sometimes, but I was exaggerating earlier. He can be a pretty cool guy, when he isn't trying to pull a prank on you. In fact, he's saved me from getting caught in a few sticky situations before where things could have easily gotten messy. He's even stood up for me a couple times when things looked to be against us. Trust me when I say he's the kind of Mon you want on your side as opposed to against it.

As for his sister, her name's Rita and she's… _wonderful_. Well, uh, like I was saying earlier, she can be a bit of a prankster at times—wait, what did you expect? She is an Impmon after all—but overall, a sweet girl. I haven't admitted it to her yet, (or for that matter, anyone) but I kind of have a crush on her. In all honesty, I think she feels the same way about me. At least, that's what I'm hoping. It would certainly make things easier… (Yah, so what if I've never shared my true feelings with her? I doubt _you've_ had the guts to talk to the girl—or guy—you like! I'm just biding my time. Yes, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.)

I used to constantly tell myself that I'd express to her how I really feel, but I never did. That is, until I finally made up my mind to tell her on the Summer Solstice, it being an important day and all. The only problem is, it's tomorrow and I'm worried that I'll be too nervous to finally do it! And what if I'm too late! What if she's taken? What's worse is that it might be my last chance to tell her! Ugh, I'd gladly take any nightmare over this!

Then Trix's demeanor became surprisingly serious as he recalled what we had been talking about. "Hey, guys, you do remember what tomorrow is, right?"

I looked at Rita and she smiled. "Of course, how could we forget?"

He smirked and regarded us with a haughty expression, "Great! Then of course you know that I'm gonna be the first to do it!"

"We know…" Rita and I grumbled. I sighed, seeing where this was going.

"I mean, it's obvious that I'll be the first!"

"We know!" Rita and I groaned some more. Sadly, Trix was just warming up. As all this was happening, I thought, _'Oh crud, here we go again'._

He then continued by saying, "I'll be the greatest, most powerful digimon in all of Witchelny! No one will ever be able to beat me! Not even you Sparky, not that you've ever beaten me before!" He laughed. I closed my eyes, feeling my left brow twitch. I have too beaten him; it's just that he always calls draw before the battle is over, making up some lame excuse. It's not that he isn't tough, or anything—I mean, he has beaten me before, though rarely and normally when it was greatly in his favor, but still. I came out of my reverie in time to hear him say, "...Not to mention I'll have even better pranks! Better than you've ever had sis, that's for darn sure!" I gulped at that while it became Rita's turn to glare. I'm guessing she's a tad bit annoyed. "I'm gonna digivolve and become way stronger than either of you and-"

"WE GET IT!" Rita and I exploded out on him in unison. He paused, staring at us with mouth hanging open. That stopped him before he could _really_ start up his monologue—thank goodness! Rita and I breathed out sighs of relief. Then Trix regained his composure and began grumbling to himself. I immediately thought, _'Uh, oh, I know where this is going…'_

"Err, sorry Trix, what I meant to say was that, uh…" I stopped unsure of what I meant to say. I threw a pleading glance at Rita.

Just then, good old Rita answered my plea and continued with, "What he means is that of _course_ you'll be the first to do it big bro! You're _so_ awesome! I mean, you're _really_ strong and I look up to you and all. I believe in you bro and I just _know_ you'll digivolve." I smirked. She was playing him like a flute, strumming him like a guitar. Must I go on? And it was by pulling the sweet little sister act on him. You know, she's not a half bad actress.

"Isn't that right Candlemon?"

"Hmm…? Oh! Yah, yah, right, of course!" I responded a little too hastily, not really paying attention.

I, on the other hand, was not. An actor, I mean.

"You guys really think so? I mean… Yah, naturally I'll be the first to do it! That's what I've been trying to tell you two all along…!" He closed his eyes, hands on his hips, as he started laughing. The two of us watched him with raised brows. He smirked at me while I simply sniggered to myself and Rita rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd better get to sleep now. I need my beauty sleep, and I don't wanna be tired for the big day!" In a few short seconds I heard deafening snores come from Impmon's bed. I looked towards Rita and the two of us burst out laughing.

"He needs his," she put on a decent imitation of his accent, "'beauty sleep'? Geez, I can't believe I'm related to that guy," She choked out, shaking her head. That just caused me to laugh even harder.

When our laughing fit finally subsided, I thought a moment then asked her, "So, do you really want to digivolve tomorrow?" Then I added, "And do you really think he'll actually be first to digivolve? I mean, I know that he's your brother and all, but seriously…?"

She laughed again, softly this time, though. She responded by saying, "Of course not silly! You know I was only kidding! As for if I want to digivolve, don't we all? I've been waiting for this moment practically my whole life… just like you," She said that last part softly.

Pretending not to notice, I smiled at her and went on, asking, "Well, do you know what you're going to digivolve into?"

"Not a clue, but I do know yours will be amazing. Trust me on this, girls know these kind of things." I smiled at her, she smiled back. "I mean, you are the top of the class," she added

"Thanks Rita," I said still smiling.

She giggled, "No problem Wizzie," Referring to me using the nickname she came up with, embarrassing as it is. I think the reason she calls me that is because of my dream to become a powerful magician, and since wizards are magicians… well, you get it. "Hey, Wizzie?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was just wondering, what _was_ that about earlier? Did something happen?"

I realized she was talking about my dream. "Nothing happened," I said a little too quickly, going on the defensive. "It was like you said, just another bad dream." Though I wasn't sure I believed that any more than she did. It just, well, it just seemed so _real_.

Rita sighed. She knew me to well to believe that, but she also knew me well enough to know not to press for information. I would eventually tell her when I was ready. Besides, she's way too smart to fall for that lame excuse. While Trix's snoring droned on in the background, Rita gazed at me for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes. Finally, she sighed again and said, "Well, you know that I'm always here for you, right?"

"I know," I smiled reassuringly at her, but then looked down and confessed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I've been having this same nightmare over and over again and I don't know why."

"Really? You mean the same one from last night?"

I sighed reluctantly, "Yes."

"I should've known... You haven't talked to anyone about it?"

"No."

"You should, it could be a sign and you know what the elders always say…"

I quickly interrupted her with a groan. "That dreams can be windows into the future, I know, I know!"

She looked hurt.

I sighed again, "I-I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, is all. I know it could be a sign, and that's what I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"My dream, it-" I stopped myself.

"It what?"

I hesitated. "I think it's telling me that someone's going to die soon."

She was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Who?"

"That's the problem, I don't know."

Silence again.

"But wasn't there a name?"

"Yes, there was, but I don't believe that was what it was trying to tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the dream sounds like its taking place sometime far from now, but I get the feeling that it's also trying to warn me of something in the near future as well."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know it's just that…" I hesitated again. "You know what? I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm sure everything's fine." I smiled. I shouldn't worry her over nothing.

Rita gave me a worried look. "Are you sure?"

"Yah, and you know what? I bet that it's just the pressure getting to me, from tomorrow being the Solstice and all." Rita's expression didn't change. "Come on, it's fine! Nothing's wrong, I'm telling you!" She continued to give me the same look and I sighed. "Fine, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go see the Elders about it tomorrow, but only if you come with me." She smiled a little.

"Yah, that'll make me happy."

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, what say you we get some sleep?"

She laughed. "Alright." There was a pause. "Well, goodnight then Wizzie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I joked

She sniggered at me. "Yah, yah, whatever. 'Night, Wizzie."

"Good night, Rita."

She rolled over onto her other side, and soon I could vaguely hear her gentle breathing through Trix's snores, signaling she was asleep. It seemed as though all became quiet then, even Trix's ever persistent snuffling seemed to have slightly decreased in volume. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, watching her sides rise and fall to the rhythm of her breathing, but eventually I became drowsy myself.

I sighed once more, then relaxed and slowly reclined backwards until I was staring up at the ceiling, so as to not wake her. Then I thought over what we had been talking about earlier. Tomorrow was the Summer Solstice, or in other words, the day where we finally get to digivolve! The Elders had proclaimed long ago that once a year in Witchelny, all the worthy digimon coming of age would come forth in front of all of Witchelny's inhabitants to digivolve and if they were truly ready, they would. It was also, traditionally, the day where you decide what you want to do with your life. It had all started long ago with the writing of an ancient text and the foretelling of one of those long sought out prophecies that no one can ever remember the words to. The prophecy has long been resolved, but in memory of it and a great battle that occurred during this time, we continue to celebrate this day to its fullest.

I shan't go into detail about it, but let's just say that the tragedy not only rocked Witchelny to its core, but it is said that the Digital World was greatly affected as well.

Naturally, this great ritual is called the 'The Coming of Age Ceremony' and has always been treated as a joyous time. All past grudges are forgotten, all feuds temporarily resolved. Everyone is equal during this short period of time. (Though the Elders are still given the same respect)

It is normally my favorite time of year. Not only my favorite though, everyone looks forward to it. It is a true day of rest. No worries, no cares, just celebration—a day to relish. I am normally so excited for its coming that I cannot sleep the night before. This time, that is not the case. Sure, I can't sleep, but the reason why is not the same. I did say that I _normally_ enjoy it for a reason, you know. The reason for why I can't sleep tonight is because I'm nervous. There's one more thing that's been nagging at me. See, I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with my life. Should I stay in Witchelny or should I go? Where's a good pep talk when you need one... Then again, that can be arranged.

I snickered to myself, feeling like an idiot, than thought. _'You know what? I may not be sure of what I want to do yet, but I do know that, somehow, I will know the right choice to make when the time comes. Not to mention my friends will be there with me every step of the way. I merely pray am ready and that it is my time. I want to digivolve, I know I do! Alright! Enough with the soul-searching, I'm finally ready for tomorrow. I'm going to face the day head-on and take on its challenges prepared. Give me your worst, destiny! I'm ready for you!'_

After I concluded my private little pep talk, I no longer had to worry about the coming day; however, I had pumped myself up so much that I had no idea how I was going to fall asleep! Wow, talk about ironic….

I suddenly realized something. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to see if it was true.

 _'I was right!'_ I thought to myself, grinning. I almost laughed out loud, but then caught myself.

Trix's snoring had stopped. For a second, I thought I heard the 'Hallelujah' course go off in my head. I grinned blissfully, than sighed. _'Even if I am excited, I should probably get to sleep.'_

I then promised myself then and there that tomorrow I will begin my journey to become a master magician, and that no matter what happens, I will always hold onto that dream.

"Tomorrow, I will be a Candlemon no longer!" I accidentally said aloud, forgetting that the others were sleeping. I quickly covered my mouth—too late! Thankfully, neither of my roommates had awoken from my outburst. I then quietly whispered the rest. "Tomorrow, I _will_ digivolve, I swear it! I shall become the greatest magician..." A yawn came unbidden from my lips, but I shook my head and continued, "...that any of the worlds has ever… seen…." I stretched, smiling. I closed my eyes as I began to drift off to sleep, the fire floating directly above my head beginning to dim. I completely forgot about my nightmare as I fell back into a peaceful dreamless sleep


	2. Lilithmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the edited chapter 2 for you! Not really much to see of a difference, I just made it fancier. :P
> 
> /
> 
> Italics - Dreams, visions, or thoughts within either  
> 'Italics' - Thoughts  
> "Normal" - Speech  
> *Bold* - Points of view  
> "Bold" - An attack  
> *** This chapter will be an exception to one of these

***Trix's POV***

There was darkness everywhere. Tantalizing, pitch black darkness. It was darker than the darkest cave, blacker than the blackest night. So dark, that it would make a Devimon shake. The all consuming darkness that now surrounds me is impossible to describe. It suffocates, drawing everything and everyone into its depths. And there is no sound—it is deathly quiet. It seems almost wrong to disturb the silence. And it is cold. The kind of cold that seeps into your bones, causes shivers to wrack your body, turns a person dark... the kind that makes you want to curl up into a ball and hide away forever.

Suddenly, a clash! Steel against steel ripped through the night, breaking the deafening silence.

Abruptly, I was somewhere else; a ruined landscape, strewn with crushed marble blocks. A castle tottered in the near distance, looking on the verge of collapsing. The sky an angry bruised color—a storm hidden within—a mix of blacks, purples, grays, and blues, looking just as beat up as the ground. The whole scene was truly nightmarish. To top it all off, a circle of figures stood, hunched, in the center of all the carnage. And by the looks of it, they were fighting to the death. Their chests were clearly heaving as they stood at a standstill, glaring at the one in the center, though he had to turn around to do the same, as he was surrounded. Digital and real blood was splattered across their armor. Rips, tears, and dents apparent on each. Bits of data drifted off of all of them.

Instantly, they converged on the one in the middle, a blur in the dark landscape. Ringing echoed throughout the field as they struck at the lone figure, too fast for the eye to follow. In a matter of mere moments; however, the one digimon managed to outmaneuver all eight of his opponents. He now stood over the last among them, weapon raised. Nonetheless, he looked almost reluctant to strike.

His opponent knew he was done for. He looked up, and said, "You have bested me, good knight. Now, please take my life before I am forced to do another terrible deed."

There was a pause.

Finally, in a clear, strong voice, the victor asked, "Why, Knightmon? I do not feel it right to claim such a noble soul such as your own, as I have done with too many of your brethren this day. Allow me to ask, why do these acts?"

His only response was, "Our Lady commanded us to," before he burst into data.

The lone digimon watched the data float away for a moment, before slow clapping was heard.

"Bravo, my dear knight. Quite impressive, I must say, for you to have bested all eight of my knights in a matter of seconds. My sources weren't lying when they said you were good."

I looked over towards where the feminine voice was coming from, seeing a lady digimon. And, oh man, was she _HOT_!

She was tall and demonic looking, emanating the feeling of beautiful, yet dangerous. She was wearing a long, purple dress with what looked to be a slim, black and gold bodysuit of some kind underneath it. There was also a long, black ribbon—spiked at the ends—going around her arms and coming to a stop in front of her. Four black, tattered, bat-like wings fluttered behind her; the above two being smaller then the two beneath them. It didn't look like she could truly fly with them at all. Finally, to top it all off, her short black hair was mostly covered by a gold, crown-like headpiece, making her look like royalty. She had a black and purple fan in one hand, tapping it against her other arm, which is what was making the tapping noise. I wondered for a moment why she didn't just clap her hands when I noticed one of her arms was lying limply by her side, covered by a golden gauntlet. _'She must have been injured…'_ I instantly felt bad for her.

I was at once hooked, but you can't blame me, she's gorgeous! Bewitchingly so, and I should know. I live in a witch's and wizard's city for crying out loud! Nah, who am I kidding, she's _smoking hot_! The knight, however, seemed unaffected by her beauty.

 _'Huh, guess I should take look at him too,'_ I thought glumly, managing to tear my eyes away from her.

He was tall and humanoid as well, wearing white and red armor. Despite all the wear and tear and the lack of decent light, his armor still glinted. He was currently equipped with a lance and shield, both weapons in pristine condition. True to her word, he did seem knight-like—not that I doubted her at all! He was the easier of the two to notice, as he stuck out against his surroundings with his bright armor. His face was covered, so I was unable to make out his expression, but I'm guessing that he was glaring at the woman, as he didn't seemed enthralled by her at all.

I've never liked ladies before. In fact, with all but my sister, I've downright rejected them! I'm not sure why I'm so dang interested in this one now... I just am. But, the bizarre thing is, she seems familiar somehow. Weird, huh?

 _'Oh, I get it!'_ I thought confidently. _'This' just a dream.'_ I grinned, then grimaced, _'Aw… but that means she ain't real!'_ I shook my head after that thought. _'Nah, can't think like that, I don't like girls. But wait, this is kinda weird. I've never had a dream like this before…'_ I shrugged to myself. _'Oh well, might as well sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the show while I still can.'_ Then, I thought a moment. _'Wait, shouldn't I be a bit… I dunno, disgusted by this? He just killed eight guys!'_ I then had a disturbing thought. _'Am I… comfortable with this?'_ I shivered. _'No, can't be. I ain't a monster like those jerks back home say! But… what if I am?'_ I shook my head vigorously. _'Nah, can't think like that. It won't do me any good. Besides, I ain't like those guys fighting there. I'd never kill someone.'_

The knight chose this moment to respond, getting straight to the point. "You are their mistress, are you not?"

She faked being insulted, placing a hand over where her human heart would be, "Oh, so rude to a lady. Ignoring the pleasantries? And I thought you were supposed to be trained in such formalities."

He harrumphed. "I do not find it fitting to be _polite_ with the one who has commanded such noble souls as those, to do such gruesome tasks against their will."

She looked surprised, "Oh, but who said it was against their will? They were all too happy to follow my orders." She grinned wickedly, "But yes, I am their mistress."

He glared at her some more, "No longer as I, Sir D-," The next part of his sentence seemed to garble as he got to, supposedly, his name, "Have freed them of your harsh rule."

She frowned, "Oh, so _now_ you tell me your name? Pfft, how rude." She waved her free hand around idly, unimpressed. In turn, he simply glared at her. "Oh fine," She continued, "I did say that it was impressive that you did that, didn't I? It's too bad I lost such perfectly good pawns so soon," She smirked and licked her lips. "But I had my fun with them."

He actually flinched when she said that. "Those soldiers! What did you do to them?!"

She continued to grin. "Oh nothing, just what I said. I had some fun with them, nothing more."

"I do not even wish to know the definition of your _fun_." He spat out that last word.

"Party pooper," She pouted, "You're no fun." She giggled and shrugged. "But, alright. I wasn't planning on showing you anyways, you're not worth it."

He seemed to come to a conclusion, "You called me here. What is it you want, demoness?"

She smirked, "About time you figured that out." She tossed the fan over her shoulder and walked forward a little ways; he got into a fighting position. She stopped, but he didn't relax. "On to the point of the matter now, is it? Too bad, I didn't want to have to do it so soon."

"Do what?"

"Why, destroy you of course!" She lunged at him.

That took me completely by surprise. She had seemed so calm a moment ago, but now she looks absolutely blood thirsty.

The knight dodged to the side to avoid her, but she simply came back around and swiped at him again. Only then did I notice that she was using the hand I had thought previously injured. I would soon find out why.

This time, he brought up his shield to deflect her blow, when he suddenly winced in pain. I looked to see why, when I saw her hand sticking into his shield, an acid was forming around it, which seemingly coming from the hand. It was eating away at his armor!

" _Oh..._ " I said in small voice. Yup, that about summed it up.

"So, the stories of your Nazar Claw are true, then." He forced through clenched teeth, barely holding her back.

She glared at him, "Yes, and it is just as deadly as the _stories_ say." She brought her arm back to strike again. " **Nazar Nail!** "

He quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the blow and panting slightly in place, cradling his shield arm. I noticed then that his shield and lance were both actually attached to his arms. Damn... That's got to hurt.

She watched him, slightly amused. "Huh, I thought this would be more fun," She paused, "What, are you scared of a lady?"

He coughed, annoyed, "Not in the least!" And this time he lunged at her. She was prepared though. She brought up her Nazar arm and he quickly jumped back.

"Oh, but I believe you are." She grinned smugly and began to advance on him.

He swiftly jumped over her before she had time to react, landing neatly behind her. He raised his weapon, waiting a second to let it charge up with energy. When it completed the charging process, he quickly fired off a " **Saber Shot!** "

" _Ahh!_ " She screeched, clutching her Nazar arm—he had been aiming for it. Her arm was now useless for the time being.

"A sneak attack! You're supposed to be a knight, always going by the rules!" The lady snarled, outraged.

"I don't have to follow them while fighting a cheater, like you," he responded. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Cheater? Honestly, you're calling me names now? You're not acting like a knight at all." She managed a grin. "Well, you always were one of the spunkier ones, if just as stiff."

His only reaction was to stab at her.

She was the one dodging now, as he began his never-ending assault, cape rippling as he struck. She laughed, grimacing slightly, "This is more like it! Finally you're fighting back!" She did a series of something similar to roundhouse kicks, her skirt flailing. To me, it looked like some weird, demented, can-can. They looked almost elegant, majestic. And yet, they were terrible, gruesome, and terrifying in their deadly dance.

The knight jabbed forward and the demon-lady followed up with yet another kick. This time the knight dismissed his lance and caught her foot, much to her surprise. The stunned Digimon was thus stopped cold for the moment.

With a grunt, he swiftly took advantage of this, tossing her into the air while summoning his spear once more. The medieval weapon began to glow with raw power. Looking up while raising his glowing weapon, the knight shouted in a clear, strong voice. " **Lightning Charge!** "

A bolt of lightning shot out of his weapon and sailed straight up in the direction of the female digimon. There was a loud explosion in the sky and then… nothing. Silence. I waited anxiously, wondering what happened to her and if she was alright. ' _Wait a second, why do I care about her at all? Heck, why_ should _I care about her? She even looks like an evil Digimon! ...If attractive._ '

The knight waited a moment. Apparently believing he had finished the job, he lowered his weapon and slowly began to look down, when suddenly, he tensed. What was visible of his golden eyes widened as he looked up. I looked up as well, anticipating what was going to happen.

A flash of light appeared above the knight and began to grow as it hurtled downwards towards him. The knight dove to the side as a dust cloud billowed up where he had been standing a mere second earlier. The knight got to his feet once more and got into a fighting stance, warily eying the haze. The demoness calmly stepped out of it, as though nothing had happened.

The knight was astonished. "That should have killed you!"

She simply smiled. "Oh, but you haven't met my associate."

"Associate?"

"Oh yes, meet Lord D-" The sentence garbled out again as she got to another name.

Another figure stepped out of the haze, looking just as sinister as his partner in the dark light. I didn't get a good look at him, as the debris and smoke were still thick, but I did notice that he was cloaked.

"No! How did you…?"

The figure chuckled. "I merely swooped in at the last second, as they say, before your strike could connect." He glanced over at his partner, "I was assigned to protect her in case something like this would happen. Apparently, it was rightly done."

The knight grimaced, knowing he was outmatched, but his pride would not let him flee. So, he stood his ground.

"Very well," He raised his spear, and still corroding shield, "I shall take you both on if I must."

He chuckled. "How foolish."

And she snorted. "Like I said, spunky."

He sighed and glanced over at his companion again. "I'd like to end this quickly, dear. I have another _appointment_ after this, as you already know."

She pouted, whining, "Aw, but I wanted to play with him some more!"

From under his hood, he glared at her. "We have _orders_."

She pouted some more. "Fine..." She sighed, "Go ahead."

He grinned at her displeasure from underneath his hood, turning back towards their mildly annoyed opponent. " **Flame Inferno!** "

She sighed again, and then added, " **Phantom Pain!** "

A large explosion followed. I groaned as I was buffeted by the force of the two attacks. Debris were flying through the air, and one particularly larger stone than the rest rocketed towards me. My eyes widened, "Oh sh-"

I dove to the side, my hands over my head. The boulder narrowly missed me.

I looked up in time to see the miraculously still surviving knight shakily get to his feet before collapsing onto his knees. He was kneeling in the middle of a crater—yah, the blast was _that_ powerful. He refused to bow his head, so he continued to look up, coldly staring straight at his attackers, data drifting off of him in large amounts.

One chuckled darkly, while the other smiled sweetly, yet evilly. They casually strolled up to him as he began to disappear. The cloaked one sighed after they had come within speaking range of the dieing knight, "As much as I hate it, I must bid you both adieu." He chuckled, "then again, maybe not." He looked up, "And, darling?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Try not to have _too_ much fun with him once I leave."

She frowned, then grinned. "Don't worry."

He smirked beneath his hood, spreading his wings and taking to the skies.

Not acknowledging his departure, she bent down to the knight's level and used her normal hand to raise his head. He continued to glower at her. She whispered something to him that I couldn't quite make out, and when he failed to respond, she took her Nazar Claw and sliced it across his face, making three deep gouges. He didn't even give her the pleasure of wincing.

 _'Apparently, her hand has finished healing,'_ I thought dryly.

She huffed, and turned to the side towards me. "Fine. Guess I'll just have to kill you now." She sighed and began turning back when she paused. "Hmm?"

Staring right at me, past her adversary, she gasped. Meanwhile, she was still holding the knight up, Nazar Claw poised and at the ready. _'Does she... see me?'_ I gulped, both confused and frightened at the same time, while maybe a little hopeful.

After a moment of silence, she said, "So… it looks like dear Lucie was right after all." She paused. "I've finally found you, my child." I stared at her terrified, not comprehending. This was new; a dream character had never talked to me before. Looking back on it, the look on my face must have been priceless. Thank Huanglongmon that Candlemon wasn't there.

"What? Child? Do you mean to say there is a child here?!"

"Of course, and it is a very special one at that," she grinned.

"Wha-What nonsense do you speak of, demon?" He tried to twist around to see for himself, ending up gasping in pain.

She ignored him, instead looking at me. "So, my dear, do you recognize me at all?" I just stared at her thoroughly confused. "Hmm… I suppose not…" She seemed a little sad, but that expression left as quickly as it had come. I figured it was just my imagination.

"No… It can't be!"

She laughed mockingly, darkly, in return. "Oh, but it is, honey."

The knight had noticed me.

I finally seemed to get my voice, "I-It can't be what?" She smiled and sighed while the knight looked horrified, but why? I quickly looked behind me to make sure that he wasn't staring at anything sneaking up on me. There was nothing there; it was just the three of us here, as far as I could tell. Shivering, I turned back around, and that's when I realized the knight was staring at _me_. "Why-why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, uncharacteristically scared. Not even the other digimon back at Witchelny ever looked at me that way, so why was a _knight_ digimon, who could easily pummel me into a pulp if he wanted to, doing it?

"Your-your… No, I cannot allow this!" He struggled to bring his lance arm around while it degenerated. Noticing, the she-demon sprang into action. She grabbed his arm with her Nazar Claw, jerking it into a painful angle. I winced for him, though neither digimon noticed.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

With a simple flick of her wrist, she crushed the tip of his spear as if it were plastic, causing him to scream in pain. I clutched my ears and squeezed my eyes shut.

After that, she calmly stated, "You may watch the rest of our exchange if you wish. It's not like you can do anything. Or I could kill you right now, but I believe it would be more satisfying to let you suffer... Your choice." He said nothing. "Alright," She shrugged, a smirk playing at the edges of her lips. She then turned back towards me.

I looked down and whispered. "L-let him go…!"

"Hmm? You have to speak up dear; I can't hear you from all the way over here." She smiled. Wow, did her entire attitude just change?

I looked up and said a it little louder. "Let him go!"

She looked surprised. "And why should I do that?"

I was stunned. I didn't think she would actually listen to me, but I managed to regain my voice to continue. "He-he's dying. Just grant him mercy... what has he ever done to you?"

She looked sickened by my suggestion while the knight appeared shocked.

The demon-lady took a step towards me with a slightly more, surprisingly enough, sympathetic expression. I stepped back when she did that. She stopped. "Oh, what have they done to you to make you so _kind_? What have they done to you?"

I didn't understand, so I chose not to answer.

"Oh, darling, come home with me, and we'll make it all better. You can go back to your old life."

I didn't understand a thing this old hag was talking about. Bewildered, I took another step back, shaking my head. I glanced over at the knight to see him regarding me with curiosity, and, was that… hope? Out of nowhere, I got a piercing headache, putting my hands to my forehead.

_"Tomorrow, I will be a Candlemon no longer!"_

_'Huh?'_

Her eyes widened and she snarled. I looked up as she whipped around, turning on the barely conscious knight. "What have you done?!" She screeched.

A cough racked his body as he spat out some digital blood, which quickly turned into 1s and 0s. I could only just hear him, but he managed to whisper, "I-I have done… nothing…. Another, powerful force… has… interrupted your… _chat_ …."

She snarled. "Lies!" She grabbed his throat, strangling him with her Nazar claw, he didn't react. He was too far gone.

I winced for him, and then looked down at myself as I felt another, painful sensation go through my body. I then noticed that I was seemingly fading in and out of existence. _'W-wha!? What's going on?'_

_"…I shall become the greatest magician… that any of the worlds, has ever… seen…"_

_'What was going on? And why did that voice sound so dang familiar?'_

"NO!" I quickly looked over to see the demon-lady abandon the knight and run towards me. I couldn't move out of pure fear. _'Whose body are you, anyways? Move already!'_

She reached her normal hand out to grab me, and… it went right through me! I stared down in shock. Her hand went right through one side of my stomach, and out the other! _'What the heck?!'_ She had a similar look on her face.

I heard a weak chuckling come from behind her. She spun around, fury in her eyes. "You!" She stalked towards him, and I feared for his life.

She looked towards me once more as she raised her Nazar Claw over the defenseless knight. "Don't worry sweetie, we shall meet again."

That's what worries me!

I started to get a weird tingling sensation throughout my body, barely listening to her now.

"Remember me! My name... is _Lilithmon_!"

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and jolted upwards in bed, looking around wildly. Wincing, I stopped and brought my hand to my face as I inwardly groaned, _'Wa… was that a dream?'_ I wasn't so sure anymore.

For some reason, I glanced towards Candlemon's bed, and then it hit me. _'That voice was him! He brought me out of that! But… how?'_ I was stumped.

I shivered. I could still here the knight's strangled cry ringing in my ears as _Lilithmon_ plunged her claw deep into his body. I shivered again, and grabbed my shoulders. _'How could I… have known a person like her? She must have been lying, besides, I don't remember her…'_

I didn't fall asleep again that night.

* * *

 

***Lilithmon's POV***

Still staring at the spot Impmon had disappeared from, I dug my finger nails into the palm of my hand. _'I was so close… he was standing_ right _there! Ugh!'_ I punched a nearby rock to relieve some of my stress, which is anything but good for my complexion. No need to get too worked up over something that has the promise to be fixed.

 _'Curse that Gallantmon!'_ I allowed myself a brief smile as I glanced down at my Nazar Claw, still covered in digital blood. _'He got what he deserved.'_ I then repeated to myself what I had told Impmon, _'I will find you. We shall meet again...'_ I was determined to keep that promise, and this time, I had his scent. I smiled as I tightly gripped a piece of his bandanna in my hand, not about to let go.

With that, I turned on my heel and walked away; my tattered, bloodstained dress trailing behind me, disheveled hair hanging in clumps in front of my face.

I squeezed the fabric in my hand again, and for once, I didn't care.

* * *

 

***Rita's POV***

I opened my eyes. Something was wrong. I looked over towards my brother's sleeping pallet, fear gripping my heart. Nothing was amiss... he looked to be peacefully sleeping. I didn't allow myself that bit of solace.

_'I hope he's okay…'_

I glanced over at Wizzie's bed.

_'Candlemon, I sense something is coming, something that none of us will be prepared for. I only pray that you are ready…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Bit of a surprise, no? xD
> 
> I forgot to mention last chapter that certain, important digimon's names will be in their Japanese form. You'll see why later. Anyways, let me know what you think guys! 'Till next time! ^^


	3. Pranks, Pooches, and Placement; Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT*
> 
> Again, edited! And yes, I will be updating the actual story soon... almost done with the next chapter! ^^
> 
> Dang, sorry this is so late... kinda got sidetracked and forgot to post this. *Sweatdrops*
> 
> Trix: How could you forget!?
> 
> Candlemon: ...You forgot about us? After you worked so hard?
> 
> Rita: *Humphs* Rose!
> 
> Me: Sorry, sorry, sorry! D:
> 
> Trix: *Growls, lighting a Badda Boom*
> 
> Me: *Gulps* So... onto the story!
> 
> Trix: Hey!
> 
> Candlemon: *Whispers* Good call.
> 
> Trix: Hold up, I ain't done with ya!
> 
> Rita: Anyways, enjoy the story guys! Next chapter is coming up.
> 
> Trix: HEY!
> 
> /
> 
> Italics - Dreams, visions, or thoughts within either
> 
> 'Italics' - Thoughts
> 
> "Normal" - Speech
> 
> *Bold* - Points of view
> 
> "Bold" - An attack*EDIT*
> 
> Again, edited! And yes, I will be updating the actual story soon... almost done with the next chapter! ^^
> 
> Dang, sorry this is so late... kinda got sidetracked and forgot to post this. *Sweatdrops*
> 
> Trix: How could you forget!?
> 
> Candlemon: ...You forgot about us? After you worked so hard?
> 
> Rita: *Humphs* Rose!
> 
> Me: Sorry, sorry, sorry! D:
> 
> Trix: *Growls, lighting a Badda Boom*
> 
> Me: *Gulps* So... onto the story!
> 
> Trix: Hey!
> 
> Candlemon: *Whispers* Good call.
> 
> Trix: Hold up, I ain't done with ya!
> 
> Rita: Anyways, enjoy the story guys! Next chapter is coming up.
> 
> Trix: HEY!

***Candlemon's POV***

I was fidgeting while we were walking. Trix was too, though he was trying to hide it. He was also rubbing the back of his head from earlier today. Rita was the only one among us who seemed the least bit calm… hmm? What, you want to know what happened? Maybe I should back up a little… Alright, so, what did I wake up to, you ask? Well, it certainly wasn't Biyomon singing…

* * *

 

"Waaahh! **Lava Loogie!** "

_Earlier today…_

The start of my day was nice enough. I cautiously opened one eye, sighed in relief, and opened the other. I stretched, enjoying the sunshine filtering through our window. The reason I was so wary, is because of something that happens every morning. See, Trix has this annoying habit of surprising me when I wake up. I can be very gullible, but I almost always got him back.

"Looks like he decided not to do it today..." I mumbled. My luck seemed to have finally been paying off! Boy was _I_ wrong. Though I suppose I should have seen it coming…

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawned. Drowsily turning to the side, I sleepily removed my hands… only to jolt back in surprise upon seeing a huge purple and white face with bulging green eyes, and a lolling pink tongue practically pressed up against me. You'd think I'd learn…

"Waaahh! **Lava Loogie!** "

"Hahahahaa! That was pricele- wait, _wah!_ " There was an audible thud. "Oomph! Ugh…"

I opened one of my eyes, only to open them both wide in surprise. _'I should have known…'_ I thought. _'It was Trix with another of his pranks.'_ Then I realized, _'Oh, crap! It was Trix with another of his pranks! And I just sent him flying halfway across the room!'_ I watched him as he slowly slid down one of the walls. Yah, he literally slid down the wall like a cartoon character. I started choking and coughing unnaturally, struggling to keep a straight face while a recently awoken Rita just sat there with her mouth hanging open. Eventually, she snapped out of it, got up, and ran to her brother's side, her lips curving up ever so slightly into a smile.

When she came up next to him, he dazedly murmured, "Ugh… What's with all the bright lights?" He blinked a few times. "Eh, what a wake-up call!"

"Trix!" Rita scolded.

"Sorry, Sis, you know me—can't help myself." He chuckled. "Though you gotta admit, it _was_ pretty funny. You should have seen his expression!" Then he groaned and closed his eyes while Rita shook her head, annoyed.

Unable to contain it any longer, I burst out laughing, that is, until Rita gave me the evil eye. I instantly quieted. She was glaring at me, but I realized she was trying hard not to laugh to. Finally, her face contorted until she looked like she was sucking on a lemon. She couldn't take it anymore either, she burst out laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Trix asked, groggily raising his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I hastily responded, but with one glance at Rita, I cracked up again.

He glared at us, shook his head, and leapt to his feet. He turned towards me and yelled, "Hey, what was that for, Sparky?!"

My chuckling slowly subsided. Ignoring the nickname, I glanced at him, "You startled me, so, I merely attempted to protect myself."

"Huh, well that didn't mean you had to send me flying! Not that it hurt, but—wait did you just say I _scared_ you?"

I paled, "What? No! You _startled_ me, not scared."

He smirked. "Ha! I knew it! I scared you!" He announced, temporarily forgetting his previous anger.

I sighed and rolled my eyes while Rita simply shook her head. Trix cackled.

"You're never going to let him live it down, will you?"

"Nope!" He responded cheerfully.

I groaned. He always does this to try and scare me, and now that he has "proof", he'll for sure never stop! Then again, he wouldn't have stopped regardless.

Thankfully for me, Rita happened to remember something at that particular moment.

"Oh! Hey boys, what about the Solstice?"

Both Trix's and my eyes widened. "Oh crap!" "We're going to be late!"

"Not if we go right now!"

"Well than, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

"You said it!" With that, we all sprinted out the door, bringing us to where we are now.

Walking down the seemingly endless hallway, I muttered, "We're never going to get there at this rate."

Rita replied, "Yah, but we aren't allowed to run in the halls, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

Trix shivered. "Ugh, you know what they do to you when you're late! Janitor duty… for a whole week!"

Rita smirked. "Like the last time, when you 'slept in'?"

Trix paled. "Oh _please_ don't bring that up!"

I laughed. "Come on Rita; give the guy a break, at least for today."

Trix face turned a bright shade of red from blushing when I said that. "I don't need you to protect me, Wax Face! I can handle myself."

I rolled my eyes. _'Wax face? Seriously?'_ "Sure you can, like that one time with the Knightmon?"

He frowned, annoyed, and… was that my imagination? I thought Trix seemed to get an almost _nervous_ look in his eyes. He _never_ shows if he's scared, as long as he can help it. Rita noticed his odd behavior too. He turned away from us.

"Hey Trix, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" He turned back to us. "Did you say something?"

"Yah, she did." I was starting to get really worried now. "She asked if you were alright."

"Huh? Oh, yah, yah. I'm fine."

Rita wasn't convinced. "You sure? You don't look 'fine'."

"Yah? Well, I am! So just leave me alone!"

I jumped slightly as he snapped at her. "Geez, Trix. She's only asking! We're worried about you, because we're your friends." Then I added, "And I'd cool it if I were you. You're starting to draw a crowd." As I said this, the twins noticed that people were indeed beginning to stare at us.

He glanced around, embarrassed, and blushed. He began to stare at the ground. "I-I'm sorry Sis, you too Candlemon. I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

This took me by complete surprise, Trix almost _never_ apologizes. I knew something was wrong now, but I decided to drop it, considering the state he was in. I glanced at Rita; she tilted her head and mouthed _'Should we wait?'_ I nodded, hoping that…

"Hey, come on! We're almost there. Let's hurry boys!" Rita interjected. I smiled, good old Rita came to the rescue, yet again. Trix and I nodded and hurried our pace. Trix kept looking at his feet, or letting his gaze travel along the walls. He didn't look at us once during the rest of the trek. Okay, something was definitely wrong, but I kept quiet. Rita and I would ask him later.

Eventually, we arrived at the grand double doors leading to the study hall. This is where we would meet up with other students, make our final preparations, and be assigned various menial tasks by our trainers, keepers, and other higher-ups.

The three of us let out a collective sigh of relief. A large (and noisy) crowd was forming in front of the enormous double doors. We made it—just in time.

"Hey! Candlemon, where were you? I was afraid you weren't going to make it!" I glanced around. Sure enough, Labramon was padding his way towards us.

I waved, smiling. "Hey, Labramon, you remember Trix and Rita, right?"

"Oh yah, your roommates."

I nodded. "Trix, Rita, you've met Labra, right?"

Trix gave the newcomer an uneasy glare. It's not like I can blame him, though. Most people he meets tend to make fun of him. Rita, however, gave him a kind smile.

"Yes, we met when my _brother_ decided to pull a prank on you." She stressed the word brother. Rita gave an apologetic smile towards him while glaring at her sibling. Trix snickered. "Don't take it personally; he does it to _all_ the new trainees."

Labramon laughed. "Its fine. It was actually kind of funny." He raised an eyebrow at Trix. "I don't even want to know where you got those fireworks, or what happened to my-"

Trix coughed uncomfortably. "Haha, yah… maybe we shouldn't mention _that_ one.…" He glanced nervously towards his sister. She had an irritated look on her face.

"I won't ask," I decided.

"Good idea.…"

Rita snorted.

Trix laughed uneasily and tried to change the subject. "So, we miss anything, Poochie?"

Labramon raised an eyebrow at his new nickname, but shrugged. "Not really, they were just about to direct us to our groups. Ah, there we go."

I looked up. An elderly digimon had made his way up to the podium, flanked by two guards. They were Virus Busters, by the looks of them. I glanced anxiously towards the Impmon twins. They better hope the guards don't notice them.

The digimon was now trying to get everyone's attention. "Eh, hem. Quiet please, quiet!"

" _Shut up!_ " a guard roared. The hall was instantly, well, silent. His voice reverberated across the room. The guard smirked.

"Uh, yes, thank you." The digimon gave an uncomfortable glance towards his guard. He merely tilted his head in reply. "Right, now that I have your attention, I would like to begin assigning you to your groups. It should not take too long…" He took out a small scroll. I inwardly shrugged, not thinking much of it, but when he unfurled it, the rest of the scroll tumbled off the stage and rolled deep into the crowd. I paled.

"Yes. Now, when I call your name and/or type, you will proceed to your directed keeper. Understood? Good. Now going to master Wisemon's group is DemiWarlockmon and his twin…" He began to list off the various names. I tried to listen, but after a few minutes I lost interest. However, I perked up when I heard a certain name. "Now going to Mistress." I felt Trix stiffen beside me. "Witchmon is Labramon,"

I nudged my friend. "Bad luck you got her."

He chuckled sourly and nodded. "Ugh, the nightmare keeper."

"Haha, yah."

"…Nitro the Candlemon, Strabimon, and Rita the Impmon. Please make your way to her now. Next is-"

"Hey, wait! There must be a mistake. You haven't said my name yet."

"Err… yes," He checked his list. "Trix. You have _not_ been called yet."

"Yah, shouldn't I be with my sister?"

"Trix…" I muttered, trying to get him to listen. Rita was blushing badly.

"I'm sorry, but that does not appear to be the case this time. Now, if you will please let me continu-"

"But wait! I'm always with my Sis. I need to make sure she's okay!"

Some of the gathered Rookies snickered. Trix could be fiercely protective sometimes, but he was going a bit overboard this time.

"It's alright Trix," Rita urgently told him. "It's fine, I'll be okay."

"But…!"

"Please, Trix!" She looked desperate. "We have to listen."

He still looked worried.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure she's fine. How does that sound?" My buddy, Labramon, suggested.

He didn't look too reassured, but he sighed, probably realizing this was the best he was going to get. "…Fine." He grumbled, still looking worried.

What was bothering _him_?

"Right. Now, with that settled, onto the last group. Going with Sir Mystimon is Forest the Renamon, Candlemon, Trix the Impmon, Guilmon, and Dylan the Shamimon."

The group began to disperse. I caught up with Trix. "Alright, looks like we're together."

"Yah, whatever."

I frowned. "Okay, what's wrong? I've never seen you this way before."

"Nothing's wrong!"

I crossed my arms while hopping, not buying it.

He sighed and turned towards me. We both stopped. "Look, I'm just worried, okay?"

I tilted my head, confused. Some melted wax dripped off my ear, sizzling as it hit the ground. "About the Solstice?"

"No, that's not it…"

"Then what is it?"

He glanced around nervously. "I'll-I'll tell you later. Now come on, before we're left behind."

I sighed and hopped after him as he hurried to catch up with the rest of our group.

I don't get it, he was fine yesterday. And he sounded like his regular-old annoying self, last night… What could have happened? I sighed as we headed for Mystimon. Guess I would find out later.

***Trix's POV***

I glanced behind me at Candlemon. _'Ugh, I know you're worried about me.'_ I thought despairingly. _'I wish I could tell you both, but… I just can't! Not now, anyways. I know you can't hear me, but believe it or not, I'm a bit freaked out by it all.'_ I sighed and looked forward, in the direction of our temporary keeper. _'Oh, I hope it was all just a dream.'_

I shook my head, letting my gaze slide towards my sister and Labramon. "You better not let her get hurt, Poochie," I mumbled under my breath. "If anything happened to you Sis, I-I don't know what I would do! Please be okay…" _'I would do anything for you, and you know it.'_ I thought that last part with a bit more confidence. I now made my way towards Mystimon with a bounce in my stride.

* * *

 

_Elsewhere…_

_'Almost, my dear. We are almost there…'_


	4. What's Wrong with Impmon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT! 1/15/13 and 3/21/13:
> 
> Dang, I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long! I'm working on the next chapter right now, and I just thought I should let you know I changed this chapter. Decided I didn't want to do something after all. K, so, that's it, and again, sorry! D':
> 
> Me: Hey, where's Trix at? I haven't seen him.
> 
> Candlemon: Nor have I...
> 
> Rita: *Looks a little worried* He's in his room... this chapter kind of upset him.
> 
> Me: *Nods* Understandable... anyways, I'm doing this thing where I bold the *POVs* now, so, yah. Anyways, on with the story! ^^

***Trix's POV***

"Keeper Mystimon!" The group chorused.

The knight-like digimon chuckled, deep and heartily. "Yes, it is very nice to see you all, children." He paused to look each of us in the eye. He seemed to hold Sparky's for a longer period of time. When he came to me, I thought I saw something flicker through his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come—must have been my imagination. "…so, today is finally the day. For many of you, you shall begin your new life with vigor, but others will have to wait another full year or more. I wish you all good luck, and hope you all receive the opportunity to Digivolve this time." We cheered at his mini speech, excited. "But first, you have chores to do."

" _Awww…_ " Our group let out a collective groan as he finished.

"Yes, yes. I know it's far from your favorite part of the holiday, but we all have a role to play." He laughed again, "I should know exactly how you feel. I once had to do the same assortment of tasks as you, and I _hated_ it." He smiled. "But don't worry, it'll go by quickly."

I groaned. "Ugh, I forgot we have to do chores. I hope he's right about it being easy."

"Same here," Candlemon whispered back.

"So, I'll separate you into groups..." the gathered rookies groaned. "...unless you would rather pick your own?"

Sparky glanced over at me and grinned. As one, the group cheerfully replied, "Yes please, Sir!"

His eyes crinkled. "I thought you might like that." He took on a commanding tone. "Now, separate into groups of a minimum of 2, and a maximum of 4. Come back here as soon as you do that."

I glanced over at my friend, only to see a multitude of other digimon already making their way towards him. I frowned, and thought, _'Well, there goes my partner…'_ Just as I was about to turn around to find a new partner, Sparky pushed his way up to stand next to me.

I must've looked pretty miserable, because he chuckled slightly when he saw me. "Trix, you need to have more faith in me."

"Huh?" I stupidly asked.

He turned towards the swiftly growing crowd. "Sorry guys, I already have a partner, and I only need one."

With a mixture of groans, grumbles, and sighs, the group dispersed. He turned towards me. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

He laughed again. "Well, after that little speech, are you going to be my partner, or what?"

I grinned, relieved. "Eh, sure, why not."

He smirked as I walked over. "Yah, right. You're happy that I decided to stick with you."

My grin grew wider. "Yah? So what if I am?"

His smirk grew as well. "Come on, we have to get our job."

I groaned, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Seriously? Why can't we just ditch it? With my luck, we'll end up being in charge of putting up the ice statues again!"

He frowned, but chuckled."Trix!"

I sighed reluctantly, lowering my arms. "Fine…"

He grinned triumphantly. "And now, with that settled, let's go!" He started making his way towards Mystimon.

I heaved a sigh and began to follow him, when I suddenly got this intense headache. I stumbled and fell to my knees, hands to my head. Images of frightened In-Training, Rookies, and even Champions along with a few Ultimates flashed past me. All had hideous wounds, and were in their own pools of blood. In one, I saw a clawed hand raised over a pleading Gummymon. In another, a Devidramon with claw marks slashed across its face was cringing from a strange machine. A third showed a _human_ and his partner, a beaten up Elecmon.

Horrified, I tried to look away, but couldn't.

_"Trix, Trix!"_

***Candlemon's POV***

"Trix, Trix! Are you alright? TRIX!"

"Excuse me, let me through Candlemon!"

"But sir!"

"I know, and that's why I have brought Elder Wisemon with me. I suspected something was wrong as soon as I saw him."

"Let me through! I must see this child!" An old, cloaked figure pushed his way in behind Mystimon through the quickly growing crowd. I recognized him as one of the first Keepers called. Wait, he's an Elder?!

"Please step aside." He came up to Trix, still shaking on the floor, now surrounded by a dark aura. He turned towards Mystimon. "I am going to attempt to pull him out of it. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do."

After a moment, the knight nodded. _'What is he talking about? What's wrong with Trix?'_ I thought anxiously.

Keeper, err… _Elder_ Wisemon placed his hands on Trix's forehead. Trix's own eyes were wide open with shock, oblivious to the world around him. He was locked in his own struggle with who-knows-what, shivering feverishly.

The Elder began mouthing words from a long dead language, his hands glowing. He closed his eyes.

***Trix's POV***

Images of dying digimon were still flicking by, one after the other. There for a split-second, gone the next, replaced with yet another. And now, there were these glowing, blood-red eyes in the background. _'Make it stop!'_ I cried out, wanting it to end. Shortly afterwards, oddly enough, I felt another… presence. The presence spoke to me.

_"Trix, listen to me! I want to help you, just let me. Impmon, take my hand!"_

A shining hand appeared in front of me. Desperate, I reached out to grab it.

***Candlemon's POV***

The Elder began shaking along with Trix, his eyes dancing beneath their lids. When I saw this, I immediately panicked. _'What's happening!?'_

Mystimon came up behind him his sword out, and placed his hand on Wisemon's shoulder. As he did this, the aura began to cover the Elder's hand. After a few seconds of worry, it began to recede for no apparent reason, much to my relief.

Suddenly, Trix grabbed the Elder's hand and both of their eyes shot open, Trix's face paler than usual.

He looked up after a moment and slurred, "…Guys?"

We all let out pent-up sighs of relief. I hadn't even realized I had been holding one in.

"Trix!" A purple blur tackled him as he began to sit up. "Oh Trix, you're okay! I was so worried!"

I grinned weakly. Leave it to Rita to make an entrance like that.

I glanced behind me to find a relieved looking Labramon in the confused crowd that had gathered. He padded a little closer. "We all were."

If I remember their names correctly, Dylan was next to him. On his other side were the DemiWarlockmon twins. Forest the Renamon was peering around behind them with Tsukaimon floating to the side with a few others of his kind. I think I even saw another of the Elders–a FlaWizardmon. They were uncertainly glancing between each other, whispering.

"Is he okay?" That was Dylan.

"What happened?" One of the Tsukaimon apparently squeaked, his fellow Patamon variations murmuring to themselves confusedly.

"Is there something wrong with that child?" This time Forest, eyes narrowed as she gazed from above the group at Trix.

"I can't see!"

"Ow! You're stepping on me!"

"Shut up, Sis. Some kid just passed out!"

"Really?" ...And all that was from the DemiWarlockmon twins.

FlaWizardmon, recognizing me, sent me a silent question, worry clear upon his features. I had known him as a DemiMeramon before he was chosen to be an Elder, and sighed regretfully, shaking my head in response to my old friend.

The imp in question looked absolutely stunned, and for once, couldn't seem to be able to form a single sentence. Not even a snarky comeback!

Labramon pulled Rita off Trix while Mystimon helped the Elder to his feet. I hopped over to Trix and held out my hand. He didn't respond, just continued to stare off into space.

The Elder whispered something to Mystimon, and he nodded. "Alright, that's enough. He's alright. There's nothing to see here! Go back to your jobs." He shooed the group away, FlaWizardmon quickly recovering and helping.

Before he left, the flame wizard looked at me sadly. I simply nodded grimly in response.

Another Mon didn't leave just yet. Guilmon, an old buddy of mine, jogged up to me. In his childish voice he asked, "Candlemon, what happened to Trixmon?"

I sighed, and smiled slightly. "Guil, you have to remember, it's just Trix. That's his name. His _species_ is Impmon."

In response, he gave me a lopsided grin. "I know; I just like the sound of Trixmon more." I laughed loudly with him at that, as people do when worried.

When I had finished, his face took on a serious expression, which was certainly a surprise. I could count on my fingers the number of times he's done that. "Candlemon, is he really going to be okay?"

I looked down, than behind me at the digimon in question. I turned back slowly. "I don't know Guil, I just don't know."

He looked worried, but it's hard to keep him that way for long. Naturally, he was smiling again before long; though, it wasn't as sincere as usual. "Well, tell him I said hi! And to feel better!" He raced to catch up with his group, turning around to wave at us while he was running. I smiled and waved back, then turned back to Trix, the grin sliding off my face. Now the only ones left were me, Rita, Labramon, Wisemon, Mystimon, a few stray students that Witchmon herself was rounding up, and a still wide-eyed Trix.

I took a few steps away from Trix to give him some space and glanced at Labramon again, wondering if he was okay. I quirked a waxy eyebrow when I noticed he was looking strangely at the Elder.

When he realized someone was looking at him, he turned towards me. "Well, guess I should be going." He gave a final glance at Rita and Trix and smiled reassuringly at me. After a last fleeting look at Wisemon, he padded away.

I sighed, turning back in time to see Rita help her brother to his feet. An arm draped around the even paler than usual imp, she looked towards me. "Hey, go on, we'll catch up." I hesitated, than nodded, hopping off.

Behind me, Rita grimaced, looking at Mystimon and the Elder. The knight shook his head while Wisemon looked grim. "…The Solstice should be occurring soon. You should go."

"But what's wrong with Impmon?"

His answer didn't exactly reassure the little demon. "I am unsure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, Rose here again! That's chapter number four up... so the next one might take a little longer, sorry. Anyways, I was wondering if anyone caught the Leomon and Guilmon referances. If so cookie for you! XD
> 
> Wow, a CAKE for GothicCheshire for noticing one I didn't even see! A Beelzemon referance, to be exact. =L
> 
> See ya next time! =3
> 
> -MitzvahRose


	5. Looks Like Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys~ miss meh? :3
> 
> Anyways, I FINALLY decided to update! But, um, I kinda have some bad news... *Grimaces* Uh, well, you see... this is going to be my last update for a good long while if not forever. I've lost all inspiration for this story and just thought I should give you what I managed to scrounge up in the past months. Please forgive me and enjoy the story... *Smiles weakly* I'm really sorry guys...
> 
> /
> 
> Italics - Dreams, visions, or thoughts within either  
> 'Italics' - Thoughts  
> "Normal" - Speech  
> *Bold* - Points of view  
> "Bold" - An attack  
> "...~" - Singing

***Rita's POV***

After who knows how long, the little doofus finally woke up, and I made sure to give him the scolding he deserved.

Trix's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, noticing me. "Ergh… Sis? Uh, what's up?"

"What's… up?" I muttered, staring at him in swiftly growing shock. My eyes narrowed and he gulped.

"WHAT'S UP?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I was worried sick, and all you have to say is, 'What's UP'?!"

My idiot brother winced, covering his ears, "Geez Sis, calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I exploded, pointing my finger at him, "I thought you _died_!" I felt something wet on my cheeks, but didn't really care. After a few deep breaths to try and calm myself, I turned my head away, continuing. "What happened back there? The doctors won't tell me anything…"

Before he even did it, I knew he would mess with the bandage wrapped around his forehead and shot him a glare from the corner of my eye. He instantly lowered his arm. "Uh…"

"Well?" I snapped, turning back to look at my twin.

He himself took a deep breath, looking me straight in the eye. "...I don't know Sis. I honestly don't. It was some kinda nightmare…" He winced again as though remembering and my expression softened. I couldn't stay mad at him, no matter what foolish things he has done.

"Trix…" I sighed, leaning in and wrapping him up in a hug, "I'm sorry."

As expected, he blinked, "Huh? For what?"

"For getting mad at you. It's not your fault." I smiled a little, pulling back, automatically rubbing my stinging eyes.

In response, he put his hand on mine, lowering it, smirking a little as he did so. "'Ey, 'ey, now don't you be sad." Blinking my tears away, I managed a small smile, nodding.

Abruptly, there was a knock on the door, easily ruining the moment as a high pitched voice spoke up. "Excuse me, kyu, but may I come in, kyu?"

"Uh, sure?" my brother grunted, glancing at me and mouthing "kyu?" with an obvious snicker.

I groaned quietly, annoyed, slapping my hand to my forehead for added affect. I ignored him, lowering my arm and supplying. "Yes, please do come in, nurse Cutemon."

A small, pink, bunny-like digimon with red boots, a scarf, and earmuffs silently pushed the door open, padding into the room. It—she—noticed me and blinked, staring at my forehead. I blushed, realizing it was probably red from the slap. "Erm… Is Trix feeling better, kyu?"

"Ugh… if you call not being unconscious better, then yah," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

I was about to scold him, but the nurse quickly nodded. "Yes, it certainly is better, kyu!" Cutemon had obviously never heard of sarcasm.

My brother smirked a little at her and I shook my head at him. "Is something the matter nurse?"

She blinked, quickly raising her hands and shaking her head. "No, no, no!" She chirped gleefully. "It's very good! You have visitors~!"

Trix blinked, "Huh? Visitors?" even I was surprised.

She nodded in response. "Yes! Kyuu, they insisted on seeing you~!"

"Who?" I inquired, curious as I straightened from leaning over my brother's hospital bed, smoothing the crumpled white sheets under me.

Cutemon thought a moment, smiling still. "Let's see… a few students, two teachers, and, oh! An Elder even!" she winked. "You must be a special boy, kyu~" She promptly flitted off before we could say anything in reply.

When she had gone, I stared at the door she had both entered and exited from; wondering who could possibly want to see us. Certainly Wizzie, maybe Labramon… perhaps Mystimon and Wisemon were worried about my brother as well. I smiled at the thought.

Speaking of the imp, Trix coughed. "Uh, you know anything 'bout this?"

I shook my head, snapping out of it and turning back towards him. "No, I had no idea."

He frowned, than shrugged with a slight wince. "Whaddever you say Sis."

I frowned, but rolled my eyes at him, earning a quiet snicker. At least he's feeling better.

After a few minutes of staring at the elaborately decorated walls of the room in silence, there was another, lighter knock on the door. More like a tap.

Before my brother could make an even bigger fool of himself, I quickly answered. "Come in!"

When the door opened, a… black cat walked in? I gawked, confused, as this looked like one of those cats from the human world I had heard about, nothing like a Gatomon. Only, in place of its back two legs, there was a ghostly tail with two fin-like projections on either side—likely supposed to be its legs.

Getting over my mild surprise, I giggled, jumping down from my brother's bed and stepping towards the creature. "Why hello there, are you lost?"

"Meroow…" It seemed to eye me with an unusual, haughty gaze, causing me to frown in response.

Ugh, a cat with an attitude!

My brother, oblivious, sat up, trying to see, "Hey, Sis! Who's there already?"

I grumbled, crossing my arms, "No one, just a cat."

"A… cat?" before I could respond, the cat darted past my legs, jumping up onto Trix's bed at the sound of his voice. He blinked owlishly, staring at it as it padded towards him.

"…Huh?" we both murmured at once.

"Mreoowww~" It purred in response, coming up beside him and rubbing against his leg.

I stared at the thing.

"…The heck? Whose cat _is_ this?"

"Not sure," I murmured as a reply, about to close the door when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Why Rita, about to close the door on your teacher?" it scolded in a playful tone. "Haven't I taught you better than that?"

My expression lit up when I saw the owner of the warm voice, "Mystimon!"

"Of course," he beamed, striding in when I opened the door again. After respectfully bowing his head toward me even though it was not needed, his helmed face turned toward Trix. I could almost hear the broad smile that was sure to have formed behind his helmet.

"Ah, Trix! Thank goodness you are awake! I was getting worried."

"Eh? You were worried?" My brother blinked at the cavalier, barely noticing as the outlandish cat crept closer and sat in the crook of his lap. Mystimon, however, did notice.

"Hmm? And who might this be?" He took a step forward with his silver and gold armored boot, the sapphire glimmering in an unknown light as he went towards my brother. I couldn't help but just stare in awe at him as he did such a simple task as walking. He made everything seem so gallant and majestic, which I greatly admired.

The cat wasn't nearly as pleased. Its fur stood on end and pupils turned to slits, a surprisingly loud hiss emerging from the small creature, startling Trix, Mystimon, and myself all at once.

The knight stopped, glowering now. "Interesting… cat you have there. Whose is it?"

Trix just shrugged, staring at it warily as it went back to purring and rubbing against his satin-like fur. "Dunno."

"It seems to like you…" I muttered and the knight's frown deepened, nodding. I gave a slight shrug to relax. I mean, it's just a cat. "Maybe it recognizes you from somewhere?" I added, walking back over. The cat didn't react this time. Trix just shrugged again.

After about a minute, Mystimon spoke up again. "Well, I didn't just come to check up on Trix… or talk about a cat." He turned towards me and I blinked. "It seems the ceremony for the Solstice is about to commence. Your friends wanted me to check up on you, in fact, they are waiting outside right now." He had a slightly depressed look to him, and I gave him a curious look. He just shook his head, looking back at Trix.

I hesitated, deciding not to ruin the moment. "They are?" I glanced at my brother while I said this. He had a ginormous grin on his face.

He tried to rise, annoying the cat. "Well why didn't ya say so? Let's go! I should 'a known Sparky'd be lost without me," he chuckled.

I looked at him, then back at Mystimon, soon realizing why he wore the grim expression. I went over to Trix, gently and sadly pushing him back down; this seemingly pleasing the cat. "I'm sorry Trix, but you can't come."

"Huh?" He blinked a few times, than scowled. "Why not?!" he demanded.

Mystimon spoke for me. "Trix, you are in no condition to go." He didn't even hesitate when he saw my brother's shocked expression. "I am afraid you will have to wait until next year." He finished without a hint of pity, which surprised me greatly.

"Mystimon?" I questioned softly, but he didn't seem to hear me. …Or chose not to.

"W-Wha? I…I've gotta go! I've been waiting for today for forever…!" my brother gasped out and I flinched, knowing just what he meant. He really has been. I used to watch him when we were younger, Yaamons still, marveling at just how excited he was to participate in this strange event. He would go to the trouble of hopping all the way up to the square, searching for that brilliant flash of light that signaled digivolution, eyes sparkling with wonder and envy. He never once grew up in this respect.

Every year, after the event had concluded, he would always look at me, a broad, determined grin on his face. _"Sis, someday… that's gonna be me."_ And finally, it was his chance to prove this true. Maybe… maybe his only one.

I looked back at my brother sadly, about to step forward to try and comfort him, but lost my will. For once, my words weren't there to save me.

Mystimon probably didn't realize, or maybe he did, but Trix was so far behind the majority of the class he couldn't afford to miss this event, always the last to learn something new or perfect his move, despite how very hard he was trying. And it's so very hard for him to catch up… I hate to say it, but he's the one of the weakest among us, and weak digimon… weak digimon are held back. Despite his boasting, he really isn't all that strong, and he hates it, refusing to ever admit it, which is why he keeps challenging Wizzie.

I get the feeling he just wants to prove himself, to show the others that he's just as good as them. And he feels the only way he can do this is by digivolving along with all of them and now… that's being taken away.

Ignoring Trix's pleading expression, Mystimon turned to go. "I must be going. Decide quickly Rita—we do not wish to start without you," and royal blue cape billowing, he strode out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I stared a moment, then turned back to my brother who looked horrified. "…Trix? Are you… okay?"

"I…I gotta go! I have to!" He partly whispered, partly strangled out, struggling to rise, but I pushed him back down again.

"No! You just fainted, Trix! I don't want you to get hurt." My expression softened slightly to show this was true, but he didn't notice, desperate now.

"Let go Sis! You don't understand—I need to go!"

I winced, tears in my eyes now as I watched his expression turned crazed. "Trix… I do understand. Please, please stop it!"

He growled, angry now as he prepared to spit back a retort, looking up at me to do so. When he did, he seemed to lose his will, staring at me, tears streaming down my pale face, leaving stains in my fur.

"Trix…" I whispered, "…please…"

Even the cat seemed to realize the gravity of the situation and kept quiet, flattening itself down as we, brother and sister, stared at each other. Understanding seemed to pass between us, though it was obvious Trix didn't like it, as he deflated immediately after, losing the rest of his strength.

"Rita… you know how much this means to me…"

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut for a millisecond as I took a deep breath. "I-I know… And that's why I'm going to find a way for you to digivolve without the ceremony!"

He stared at me in shock. "…Rita? But you know that ain't possible…!"

"I don't care!" I glared at him with unwavering determination, despite the odds. "You're going to digivolve, I promise! It's happened before, so why not now? Don't worry bro, I'll make this right." I smiled softly, knowing just how hard the challenge would be. I didn't care.

Trix began to tear up, staring at me. "Ya… you really mean it Sis?" He choked and I nodded.

"Of course I do."

Naturally, Wizzie just had to walk right in, completely ruining the moment… again.

"Oh, uh, hey guys?" He coughed awkwardly, watching the scene. Me, leaning over my brother, crying bucketful's while Trix laid limply beneath, letting the tears drip onto his own cheeks. It was obvious the candle had interrupted something. "Err… did I come in at a bad time?"

Glancing up, I quickly straightened, wiping my cheeks while Trix scrambled backwards, flushing furiously at the wizard to be. "E-Ever heard of knocking?!" He exclaimed, rubbing at his eyes heatedly.

Another voice chuckled as our shaggy, four-legged friend freely flowed inside, greeting us with a nod and smirk. "Something tells me you did, Candlemon."

"No duh!" Trix growled, lowering one of his arms to glare.

I managed a weak giggle, feeling a bit uncomfortable myself. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

"We came to check up on you two." Labra shrugged, the markings under his eyes curling up slightly as he smiled, tan, shaggy fur shifting on his frame. "Or is that against the law?" This earned a scowl from my brother while Labra laughed and Wizzie rubbed the back of his head, sighing at his friend.

"Uh, so, Trix… are you feeling any better?" Wizzie tried to change the subject.

Trix, however, just growled. "Do I _look_ like I feel better?"

"No, but you sound it!" Labra chuckled lightly, earning another glare.

"Why I ought a…!"

"Trix," I hastily interrupted. He huffed.

"Whaddeva…"

I sighed, eyes closed. After a moment, I re-opened them, looking over at the two. "I'm glad you visited… and believe it or not, Trix is too."

"Hmph!"

Candlemon laughed uneasily at the imp, looking at me with a smile regardless. "Yah, well, we were worried about you guys."

"More like you were worried about my sister…" My brother grumbled, earning yet another glare from me.

"Trix!"

"No, he's right..." Candlemon reluctantly admitted, looking away.

"See?!" Trix called, glowering at the candle. But apparently, the chandelier wasn't done.

"…but I also came to check up on you Trix. You gave us quite a scare back there." Candlemon's brow creased, hoping over. "You sure you're okay?"

Trix blinked a few times as his friend clacked his way over, than scowled. "Yah, yah, I'm fine! Now just leave me alone, will ya?"

"Mreow…" The cat added, backing him up. Both Candlemon and Labramon tarried when they heard the cat, the latter padding over as he did so, but both choose not to comment.

Labramon shook his head to ignore the strange cat, looking at Trix sulkily. "What's your problem? He's just asking if you're okay."

"Yah? And I said I was fine!" My brother countered. I didn't say anything, head bowed, confusing the other two. Candlemon actually gave me a strange look, but I ignored it.

"…Trix, what's wrong?" The candle finally ventured after a few more failed attempts to calm the demon-child.

"Nothin'!"

"Now that's hard to believe." Labramon deadpanned, giving the appearance of crossing his arms even though he couldn't.

"Yah? Well nothin's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" He choked out, turning away. He, however, couldn't hide the tears from me.

"Trix…" I murmured sadly, than sighed, turning towards the others with a guilty expression. I knew I had one, and didn't bother to hide it. "He can't go to the Solstice."

"Huh? Why!?" they exclaimed in shock, though it was mostly Wizzie.

"He's too injured, and… Mystimon said not to."

Labramon grimaced when I said that. "That explains why Elder Wisemon pulled him away before he went in… poor guy looked troubled. I had no idea why though. …Now I know."

Candlemon stared at him, "But… what? Trix has been waiting for this his whole life!"

"Yah, and I can hear ya Sparky!" The said imp growled, turning back, eyes a little red from supposedly crying, "Now why don't all of ya just _leave me alone?!_ "

I jumped a little at how harsh his tone was, looking at him in surprise. After a moment or two, I complied, getting up to go.

Candlemon looked at me, concerned. "Where are you going, Rita?"

"Out… Trix wants some time alone." I replied, looking back at my glaring brother with a conflicting, sad expression. "…If you need me Trix…"

He snarled half-heartedly at me. "Just go…"

I bowed my head. "I'm still keeping my promise…" With that, I left, a confused Candlemon hopping along behind me.

"Wait, Rita! Where are you going? Wait up!"

***Labramon's POV***

I watched my best friend, Candlemon, leave. Then I looked at Rita's brother whose eyes were cold, hiding any and all emotion. "...She's just trying to help you, you know." I softly told him.

"…"

I stared at him for a few more seconds, than shook my head, turning to go. "There's a reason you don't have many friends Trix. I hope you realize why soon… and, happy Solstice."

I walked out of the room, hurrying to catch up with the others.

***Trix's POV***

I grit my teeth at what Poochie said.

"There's a reason you don't have many friends… and, happy Solstice."

I said nothing as he left, quietly closing the door behind him, glaring the whole time, cheeks wet. I wasn't really mad at them. I knew that, but wasn't willing to admit that, especially to Candlemon.

"…Have fun…" I sourly hissed, turning away so I wouldn't have to see their expressions if they came back. Not that I expected them to, except for maybe my Sis…

After a few minutes of silence, an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Merrow… _Why do you put up with them?_ "

"Huh?!" I jolted, looking around. I didn't get a reply, which needless to say, annoyed me. "Who's there!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

I blinked, turning towards where the new voice came from, which was the door. It wasn't the silky one that had startled me just a few seconds ago, but a familiar, strict one. I gulped at the figure that now stood in the doorway, clad all in red and black. "M-Mistress Witchmon…!"

"Hello Trix." She… smiled? "Are you feeling any better?"

I stared for few seconds before vigorously shaking my head to snap out of it. "Uh, y-yah, fine… what do you want?"

She pouted. "Oh, I just wanted to check up on you. I was so worried when I saw you collapse that way." As she said this, the cat stretched, standing and padding over to her. It hopped off the bed, jumped up onto a nearby table, then onto her shoulder, yawning.

Not expecting that reply, I eyed her a bit suspiciously. She sighed. "Trix, you know it's the Solstice soon, right?" I nodded slowly, expression darkening. She didn't seem to notice. "Well, what are you still doing here then?"

Growling softly, I turned away. "…Apparently I can't go…"

Her eyes widened somewhat, "And why not?"

"I'm too injured, or somethin'…"

She crossed her arms, the broom she brought propped in the crook of one. "You don't look injured to me. In fact, you look fine, if sore. Did the nurse tell you this?"

Frowning, I looked back at her. "No… why does that matter?"

She tilted her head, her hat slipping slightly as she smirked. "Simple. Why do you have to stay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional moments between Trix and Rita, cute Nurse Cutemon moments, bad news, disappointed Labra, devious Keeper... I miss anything? *Grins* Well, what did you think of it over all? Sorry about the cliffhanger... ehehe... *Sweatdrops* I thought it was pretty good though, what about you?


End file.
